


The red moon and blue sun

by cathycarzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathycarzy/pseuds/cathycarzy
Summary: Opposites attract, at least that's what they sayKeith moves to another state and lives across and goes to the same school as a beautiful sunkissed boy.... beautiful until he opens his mouthKeith is an edgy mechanic and lance is your typical cross country athlete lover boyRead more to find outAlso, there is triggering stuff so be warned





	1. The move

"I don't get why we have to move to the other side of the country"  
Keith crossed his arms, slouched and glared out the passenger window of the car

Shiro just sighed and rolled his eyes, having enough of kieths complaining

"Kieth this is happening whether you like it or not, plus this is beneficial for you, who knows maybe you'll like it and make some friends"

"I don't need friends, this doesn't feel beneficial to me at all it just feels like we're running away"

"How many time do I have to tell you le....."

Keith cuts him off  
"Learn to pick your fights I know... I know"

Keith let out a defeated sigh and puts his headphones back on, like he has forthe majority of the trip  
He wasn't happy about the move he thought he looked weak, like he was running away from his problems. All because word spread that Keith was gay and all for a sudden the whole school turned on him, bullying him relentlessly, he thought he could take them all on.

Shiro and his family, who had adopted Keith, found out when Keith had to go to the hospital because of a few broken bones and internal bruising, as soon as they found out what was going on they knew that Keith had to move schools. Luckily for the Takashi's, Mrs Takashi got a promotion in another state, she originally declined because they were comfortable where they were but as soon as she found out what was going on she took the offer the next day.

"I'm sorry Shiro"

"What are you apologising for"

"Because of me we had to move, I know you were..."

Shiro cut him off  
"You're going to love the new place mum and dad bought, they kept you in mind when choosing a place"

"Shiro I..."

"They even choose the best room for you and painted it"

"Shiro"

"Keith stop, it's fine okay, mums making more money now plus I never like our town everyones so homophobic"

Keith gave up and just nodded

The rest of the trip was in silence

"We're here"

Shiro put the car in park and pulled up the handbrake whilst unbuckling his seat belt 

Keiths was in awe when he saw the place  
A decently sized two story house with a 4 car garage, Kieth instantly ran to the garage.  
'So that's what Shiro meant when he said they were thinking of me' Keith thought, instantly running to the garage  
Keith loved cars and motorbikes, he loved working on cars and motorbikes, he finally had a space to play with his toys in instead of working on his projects either on the side of the street or in a small shitty driveway. Keith has 2 cars and a motorbike, he bought the motorbike himself after working all summer but the cars, the cars were the only thing left for him from his dad before he died.  
His dad loved cars they were his passion, it was the only thing Keith remembered, his dad working on his project car which was a 1969 red and black Ford Mustang. 

Of course naturally he inherited his dads other car (the only one that always worked) which was a red 1990 skyline

this was his daily car when he couldn't ride his red ninja Kawasaki bike.

"I knew you'd like it"  
Shiro popped out of nowhere while Keith was daydreaming and reminiscing about the days his dad would work in the garage.

" you know you guys didn't have to do this for me, I don't deserve it"  
Keith felt guilty, not only did they have to move because of him but now this, it was to much for him.

"Just be grateful Keith, just say thank you"

".... thanks"

"There we go now go get your stuff your cars and bike should be here late this afternoon along with mum and dad so go get your room ready first"  
Keith nodded walking toward the car to grab his stuff  
When he walked into the house he realised he didn't know which room was his

"HEY WHICH ONES MY ROOM"  
Keith yelled at Shiro who was still at the car, unloading his stuff

"MUM AND DAD SAID YOU'LL KNOW IT WHEN YOU SEE IT"  
Shiro yelled back

Keith went upstairs where there were 3 rooms, 2 rooms that were the same size and one was obviously the master bedroom, he obviously assumed that the master bedrooms were Mr and Mrs Takashi's, he then went to the two rooms that will roughly the same size one of the rooms was white with black geometric accents on the walls and the other one was red he then instantly knew that the Red Room was he is, after all it was his favourite colour.

He walked over and opened the window when he noticed directly below the window was the roof of the garage, he chuckled and muttered 'thanks' under his breath. Keith hasn't felt this grateful since the Takashi's adopted him, they were his neighbours and the ones to call the fire department when they noticed the Keiths house was on fire.

Keith shakes his head preventing the memories from creeping up any further then they have, and continues setting up the room

Later that day, as Keith lays in his bed listening to music through his earphones when he sees 2 trucks and a car pull up, he leaps out of his bed like a excited puppy dog and sprint downstairs

"SLOW DOWN KEITH YOU'LL TRIP"  
Shiro yells as he pops his head out of his room

Keith snatches 3 keys off the truck drivers and jumps in his cars and drives them off the trucks. He refuses to let anyone drive them but himself, he parks them neatly and in line with each other in the garage.

"Told you he'd love it here honey"  
Mr Takashi turns the Mrs Takashi and smiles

"Thank you so much Mr and Mrs Takashi this is honestly so much it means the world to me"

"Call us mum and dad sweety don't be shy"  
Mrs Takashi gives a small nod to Keith

"Thanks mum and dad"  
Keith says as stares at all his vehicles looking like they're at home

"Now I assume you boys had plenty of time to set up your room so why don't you go explore the neighbourhood and say hi to the neighbours while you're at it"

Mr Takashi hands Keith some money  
"Get some lunch while you're at it too you boys must be hungry"

Keith takes the money and nods, his stomach grumbles so he thinks the first thing he should do is go grab something to eat it has been a long day, he grabs his keys and helmet and jumps onto his motorbike and rides until he finds a busy area full of shops and cafes, he parks his bike and walks till he finds a cafe that intrigued him  
He walks out with a black coffee and a sandwich which he then finds a park sits at a bench and eats while listening to his music  
Out of nowhere Keith is practically knocked over by a dalmatian jumping all over him licking him and trying to get to his food

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT SPOTS GET BACK HERE"

A little girl with short gold hair and glasses chases after her dog holding up a leash

"Oh my God I am so so sorry hes just so big and strong and gets away from me sometimes and... I'm really sorry"

"I was so hungry, my sandwich"  
Keith looks at the mess that was now his sandwich then looks up at the girl and glares at her

"Ew that looks gross, I'll buy you another one sorry, my names pidge by the way"

"Yeah okay whatever"

Pidge holds out her hand and waits

And waits a bit longer

She looks up at Keith in confusion  
Which is met with another confused face

"I dont see a sandwich just empty hands"  
Keith crosses his arms and stares at the ground

"Not until you tell me your name and shake my hand"

Keith rolls his eyes  
"Fine, my names Kieth"

"Nice to meet you Keith now come on I know a really good place"

Pidge and Keith sit down together at a table outside the cafe while spots, her dog, is tied to the table lapping up his water

"It one of the only places that allow dogs plus they have really good loaded fries here"  
Pidge smiles at Keith "So what school do you go to"

"Um... I'm actualy not sure yet I just moved here"

"Oh cool what area did you move to"

"Oh I moved to Grenache, a bit north from here"

"Oh really I'm from the same area, you'll probably go the same school I'm at, Voltron high"

"Oh cool"  
Keith started to get uncomfortable he just wanted something to eat not to have a conversation with someone whoose practically a stranger, he would of left, if he weren't so damn hungry.

"Oh thank God"  
Keith says as he sees the food come towards him, cutting off pidge as she talks about Voltron high, he scoffs it down minutes flat as pidge continues talking

Once again cutting pidge off Keith abruptly  
Get up from his seat  
"I'm so sorry I dont mean to be rude but I really need get home it's getting really late"

"It's cool... hey wait before you go"  
She scribbles on a napkin what looks like to be a number "here take this I assume you have no friends here so here's my number, feel free to message me anytime"

"Yeah okay thanks"  
Keiths shoves the napkin into his pocket and takes off, he has no intention of making friends here.

He jumps on his bike and rides back home, as he pulls up in the driveway and he takes off his helmet and shoves his keys into his pocket, he starts walking out to street he figures it's about time he meets Mrs Takashis request and say hi to the neighbours, it's the least he can do for them

He goes around knocking on doors introducing himself, on side of the fence was a lovely old lady and her husband, on the other side was a small family with one girl and one boy, after introducing himself to them he walks over and crosses the street, he figures he should cover all his bases

He walks up the huge house and knocks on the door,

"ONE SECOND"  
A boy yells from inside  
The door opens and Keith is greeted by a tall lanky sunkissed boy 'wow he's really cute' Keith thought

"Oh... ITS OHKAY MAMA ITS JUST A GUY WITH A MULLET VERONICAS NOT HERE YET"

'okay never mind I take that back'

"Hi, we just moved here,acrosss the street. It's nice to meet you my names Keith"  
Keith stuck out his hand and the tall, lanky boy meet with his hand

"Hi my names Lance it's nice to meet you" 

"Well if you need anything you know where to find us"

Keith turns around and walks away when he here's a little child voice and stops dead in his tracks

"Bye bye mullet"

"ITS NOT A MULLET"  
Keith continues walking away 'I take it all back hes not cute'


	2. The neighbour

Emo' Lance thought to himself as he turns around and closes the door

"Who was that mijo"

"That was just the new neighbour, they moved in across the street mama"

"Oh so someone actually moved in aye? Must be rich"

"Must be why else would they need a 4 car garage"  
As lance turns around and starts heading up to his room his mum yells out

"Come down in 20 minutes to help set the table for dinner mijo"

"Yes mama"  
Lance heads to his room and opens up his laptop and watched videos until his mum calls him down for dinner  
By the time they finish dinner and lance washes up the dishes the sun starts to set

"Thank you mijo"  
His mum shows her gratitude with a kiss on his cheeks  
Lance heads up the stairs to his room and looks out the window, which faces Keith's house, to see Keith in his garage working on his cars  
'Whow...that's one fancy car, maybe I'll go down and talk to him I'm pretty bored' lance heads downstairs puts on his jacket and walks out the door and crosses the street

Lance breaks the ice and sits on a bench near Keith  
"Hey..."

"Can I help you with something?"

'Whow hostile much'  
"No just wanted to see what you were up to, I was just bored"  
There was an awkward silence for a bit

"So... What school are you going to?"

"I'm not to sure I think I was told Voltron high?"

"Hey cool we'll go to the same school"

"Great"  
Lance could practically feel Keith's eyes roll into the back of his head 

"So what are you doing anyway"

"Even if explained to you, you still wouldn't understand"

'Ok I've had enough'  
Lance couldn't hold back anymore

"You know, you're not going to make many friends with that attitude"

"I didn't come here to make friends"

"Then why did you come here?"  
There was a brief moment of silence as the atmosphere got tense before Lance's mum yelled out of the window across the street

"MIJO tu papá estará en casa pronto"

Lance noticeably tensed up  
"I gotta go"  
He walked across the street back to his house 'what's his problem, freaking stuck up rich people they're all the same' he made his way to his room and closed the door 

A fear few minutes pass and Keith is still working on his Mustang when he hears someone speed down the street and aggressively pull up to the house across the street 'what a moron he'll wear his gears out doing that' Keith continued to watch as a man stumbles out of the car and storms inside the house  
'Is he... Drunk?'

Lance knows he's home, he can hear his papa come from miles away

"tu maldita decepción baja aquí y da la bienvenida a tu padre en casa" his father slurs  
Lance makes his way downstairs

"Welcome home papa can I get you anything" 

"Tequila"

'Of course what else would he want'  
Lance stumbles around the kitchen to get his papa a drink when he knocks over a glass causing it to shatter on the ground

"What a useless son I have, who do you think will pay for a new glass now huh, I work all day to put food on the table and a roof over your head and you cant even poor me a drink, CLEAN IT PRONTO"  
Lance braces himself, he knows what comes next  
His papa shoves him on the floor causing him to cut his hand on the shattered glass beneath him and he starts picking up the pieces on the ground

"Mijo your hands"   
His mama stops him from cleaning and cleans up the rest for him

"Its okay mama really its fine"

"Im sorry mijo if I just weren't so useless"

"Hey come on mama, te amo, okay now head up stairs and take care of the little ones before papa gets to aggressive okay"

Lances mama starts getting teary eyes and hugs lance  
"Mijo, te amo, please let me deal with your Padre tonight you can help the little ones, clean up your hands first"

"Okay mama"  
Lances kisses his mama on the forehead and heads upstairs to do exactly what she told him too

After Lance is done taking care of his little brother and sister he takes a shower and heads to his room. Outside his window he sees Keith sneak out of his window and sits on the roof to light up a cigarette, his hands start to sting, 'tch... I bet he has a perfect life with the best parents that can afford to buy him anything' lance's mind is filled with resentment with hints of jealousy 

His mama pops her head into the room  
"Mijo?"

"Come in mama"  
Lances mama slowly opens the door and walks in throwing fresh bandages onto his bed

"Take care of yourself mijo, I don't know what I'd do without you"  
Lances mum stands on her tippy toes to kiss lance on the forehead which is meet with lance bending down to make it easier for her

As he does that he notices bruises on his mama's wrists

"Mama did he do this to you... You gotta take care of yourself too, I wouldn't know what I'd do without you either"

"It's nothing I can't handle mijo"

"That's not the point mama"  
Lance gives his mum a sorryful look as he sits on his on his bed

"I'm ok promise, now get ready for bed you have school tomorrow don't forget"  
Lances mum leans in for one final kiss on the forehead

Keith looks up to see Lance and his mum across the street, he watches as she kisses him goodnight and leaves the room 'tch... I bet he has a perfect life with perfect parents who love him' Keith feels memories of his childhood and his mother's abandonment creep into his mind and gets teary eyes, he then starts to feel jealous with hints of resentment towards lance

I'm thought I was done feeling sorry for myself' Keith pulls himself together, puts out his cigarette and climbs back into his room grabbing clothes to take a shower when there's a knock on his door

"Come in"

"Hey Keith"

"Hey Shiro"

"Don't forget you start school tomorrow, did you meet anyone today, meet any of the neighbours"

"Yeah, they seem alright I guess"

" okay cool, I'm not too sure what the parking situation is like at this school so I think it's best to take the bus"

"Ew I'm not doing that"

"Okay it's your call, just get some rest okay, night"

"Night"

Keith reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumpled napkin with a number on it 'oh yeah that's right, she didn't seem to bad and she goes to Voltron high too' he pulls out his phone

04xxxxxx - Hey, pidge right?

Girl with huge dog - yeap that's me, sorry whose this?

04xxxxxx - its Keith the one who got jumped by your dog stealing my lunch

Pidge - oh yeah, what's up emo

Keith just sighs and continues texting

Emo - yeah yeah funny, hey what's parking like at Voltron?

Pidge - hey so you finally found out you're going to Voltron, yeah there's heaps of parking spaces not many people drive around here

Emo - okay cool, thanks

Pidge - hey you drive right if you pick me up I can show you around and stuff

Keith thought to himself for a minute 'i really don't want anybody in my car and really don't want to pick her up

Emo - sorry, I only have my motorbike at the moment 

It wasn't a complete lie he was working on his other car putting it out of service for a day or two

Pidge - that's cool I can still show you around

Emo - alright see you tomorrow I guess

Pidge - see you!

Keith yawns putting his phone on charge. He then walks out to take a shower and go to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> Tch tch tch who taught them to be so judgemental  
> If only they could look past their differences  
> Hope you like the parallels with the Keith feeling jealousy hints of resentment and lance feeling resentment with hints of jealousy  
> Thanks for reading let me know what you guys think


	3. The New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it and find out lmao I'm lazy

Faggot  
Ew its that freak  
Fag  
I bet he gets it in the ass  
Homo  
It's the fucking pansy  
Queer

Keith woke up in a cold sweat launching himself up from the bed, panting. He swings his legs off to the side of the bed leaning over, and holds his head in his hands. Once he calms down he grabs his phone to look at the time 'argh 3:40am, I don't need to get up till 7am' 

Keith puts his phone down and rolls back into bed, he closes his eyes sighs 'great I'm not going to be able to go back to bed'

The sun rises and the birds chirp

'Beep beep beep beep'  
Lance rolls over in his bed to grab his phone turn off his alarm, he then gets up and gets on with his morning, putting on his navy Jean's and his white shirt with blue patterns with a blue hoodie over the top. He then heads downstairs to help his mama cook breakfast.

Keith rolls out of his bed and groans "fuck"

"KEITH WAKE UP GET READY FOR SCHOOL"

Shiro always yelled out to wake up Keith every morning which Keith found useless considering he never really slept  
He gets up puts on his black skinny Jean's and pulls his red v neck over his head and heads downstairs to have breakfast with the Takashis

He sits across from Shiro  
"So how you getting to school"

"I'm going to ride my bike"

"Are sure you should be doing that Keith"

"Mphwha"

"Don't speak with your mouth full" Shiro scolds Keith then sighs when he continues to shovel more food into his mouth.

When Keith was done he heads out the door to the garage grabbing his leather jacket, helmet and keys

"I'm going to head out now"

"Be safe sweety, enjoy your first day"  
Mrs Takashi waves Keith goodbye.

Keith puts his keys in the ignition and checks his bag to make sure he has everything when out of the corner of his eye he see's lance walk up to him

"Oh hey you driving to school?"

"I guess"  
Keith doesn't move continue to sift through you bag

"Hey, heres an idea, you should give me a lift?"

"Uuhhh, I'm riding my bike my cars out of order at the moment"

"Oh that's okay it's cool... ill just run to school I guess"

"Run?"

"Yeah I been slacking of recently I need to get back at it"

"Oh... ohkay?"  
Keith gets up and throws his bag over his shoulder when he notices bandages on Lance's hand.

"Hey what happened to your hand"

Lance froze for a second before replying

"Oh so know your intrested in making small talk... why do you care?"

"You know what, I don't care if you don't mind I gatta get going"

"Yeah ditto, see you at school?"

"Yeah..."  
Lance walks out and starts running to school while Keith puts on his helmet and takes off

Keith pulls up, takes off his helmet and sighs walking towards the entry when his phone goes off

Pidge - hey I see you come towards the picnic tables

Keith lifts his head and walks towards the picnic tables when he's greeted by a small girl grinning like a mad man aggressively waving her hands in the air. Keith walk over to Pidge

"Hey"

'Great' Keith sighs and walks over to pidge, as he does he notices lance on the running track doing laps 'how the hell did he get here so quickly?' He ignores his thoughts and greets Pidge

"Mornin"

"Morning emo, you ready for school"

'Again with the emo'  
"No but I don't really get a choice do I?"

"I guess not, hey this is my brother Matt and his friends Adam" 

"Hello"  "hiya"

"Matt, Adam this is keith"

"Uh... hey"

"Anyways I'm ganna go show Keith around I'll see you at home Matt"

Pidge hops up from the picnic table and starts walking walk the main building signaling Keith to follow her when she notices Keith staring at the track

"Watchu daydreaming bout emo lets go"  
She walks back over to him and trys to figure out what's caught his attention

"Are you looking at lance, I can't tell"

"Uh... yeah sorry I just... he lives across the street from me and he ran here... and he... he got here before me I don't get it... why is he still running?"

"Oh he's in the athletes club, he's our cross country star, it's no surprise he's really quick plus there a short cut you can take to get here quicker, its through the forest back there"

'Ah.. that makes much more sense'

"Are you done now Keith, can we go"

Keith shook his head to snap out of it and followed Pidge indoors

"That picnic table out front is out spot you can always find us there for lunch and stuff by the way"  
Pidge walkes up to the front of the office

"This is the office the principle is rarely here so you'll probably deal with the vice principle Mr Coran, he's really nice better then the principle that's for sure... I'll wait for you out here"

Keith walks in to see shiro  
"Shrio?"

"Oh hey Keith"

"I thought you were going to some elite fancy school?"

"I thought it would be better to go here... with you"

"I don't need your protection Shiro especially if it jeopardizes your future and your career and stuff"

"No no no it's not like that at all this school has a unique compulsry after school period didn't you know"

"No, what are you talking about"

" that's right shiro"  
A voice come from behind Shiro and Keith and when they turned around they saw a.... odd looking man  
"The names Mr Coran and the thing Shiro is talking about is our extra circular period, we have 4 periods of normal classes and then a special 5th period, we shorten each period by a couple of minutes which ad up to half an hour and turn that 30 minutes into a period which student must partake in, after the 30 minutes student can choose to stay at school in that period for another 30 minutes or go home"

Keith raises a brow  
"Sounds dumb"

Coran just chuckles "theres are you schedules, locker location and locker combinations, the classes you have been put into were based of your old school schedule, if you would like to make any changes let me know, oh and heres a list of 5th period classes"

Keith and Shiro walk out together when Pidge runs up to Keith and see's Shiro

"Hi my names Pidge"

"Shiro, I'm Keith's brother" shiro sticks out his hand to shake Pidges

"Wow your alot nice then your brother, he wouldn't even shake my hand when we first met"

"Yeah sorry he's a bit like that" Shiro mumbles hoping Keoth didn't hear that  
Keith just rolls his eyes  
Shiro chuckles "anyways I better get to my class I'm in from 205 for English"

"Oh hey my brothers in that class hang on let me text him" Pidge pulls out her phone a texts Matt and put her phone away

"Wait here Shiro, so Keith what class do you have"

"Uuhhh" Keith fumbles with his bit of paper he pulls out of his back pocket already crumpled up  
"Geography in 114"

"Hey cool your in my class"

Shiro smiles and looks over at Keith "look you have friends in the same class as you"

"I never said she was my friends"

"KEITH" Shiro was about to scold Keith for being so rude when Pidge interrupts

"Nah it's cool, I get his lone wolf emo thing don't worry about it"  
Keith's face twitches everytime she says emo or basically calls him cringy

Matt interrupt by scaring the living daylights out of Pidge

"MATT YOU FUCKING ASSWIPE"  
Keith can't help but crack a smile and start giggling

"Anywho this is Shiro he's in yours and Adam's class mind helping him out"

"Yeah no worries, follow me bro"

Shiro leaves with Matt while Keith and pidge walk in the other direction

Pidge stops infornt of a set of you lockers

"This is my locker where's yours?"

"Uh... it says here 10F??"

"Hey that's right across from me"  
Podge points to a set of lockers across the hall

Keith walks over to the lockers '10a, 10b, 10c, 10d, 10e... aha 10f cool'  
Keith opens his locker and starts to pack his things away when he spots Lance 'I just cant get away from this guy can i'  
Lance gets closer till he's standing next to Keith  
"Are you stalking me mullet?"

"If anyone stalking anyone it's you stalking me"

"Well considering this was my already NY locker and I already lived in that house before you I don't think that can be true"

"Whatever" Keith groans as he slams his locker and walks over to Pidge

"Ready to go"

"Yeap"

Pidge starts walking and points out places and things along the way so Keith knows where everything was...

"That's our geography class and that's the...."

"Wait if that's pur class then shouldn't we...."

"Nah dont worry bout it I'll show you everything we can be a bit late the teacher will understand"

"Ok if your sure..."  
Pidge continues her detailed tour pointing out random stains know the full origin and history of them, Keith doesn't mind though he just listens and pays attention

"...And finaly this is our workshop"

"Workshop aye? What do you guys do here"

"Oh it's one of out 5th period facilities, the schools really admit about hobbies and outside of school activities... even though it's still on school grounds, there's woodshop, furniture, construction and mechanics here"

"Cool"

Keith pulls out the list Mr Coran gave him and finds mechanics and circles it

"Anywho, we're already 5 minutes late we better head back"

"Sure"  
Pidge leads the way back to the class and Keith follows  
Pidge knocks on the door and the teacher opens it

"Katie late again I see, what's your excuse this time"

"I have a very valid excuse I..  I mean reason this time sir, I had to show the new kid around"

"Hmmm... alright take a seat"

Pidge goes down to sit at her desk while Keith walk to the front of the class

"Class this is our new student Keith Kogane be nice, Keith you can take a seat"  
Keith looks around and see's one empty desk by the window in the very back next to... Lance Mc fucking Clian 'fuck me' Keith sighs and takes a seat

"Be careful mullet keep this up I might actually think your stalking me"

Keith just ignores his comments and gets on with the class

"Alright guys pop quiz time"

Once the student complete the quiz they hand up the front, open their laptops and get on with work from the previous lesson as the teacher marks the quizzes

Keith hands up the quiz and asks the teacher what he's supposed to do

"I'll get one of the student to email you the documents uh..... LANCE"

"Yeah??"

"Can you please email Mr Kogan here the work"

"Sure"

Keith takes a seat and lance hands him his laptop 

"Just put your email down and I'll send it"  
Keith types out his email and hands back to lance within a couple of minutes Keith gets a email from...

"Loverboy_lance hey?"

"That's what the ladies call me"  
Lance points at Keith with finger guns and winks and smirks  
'Omg hes so cute' keith without realizing smiles and chuckles to himself

"Ah so the emo has emotions other then grumpy" lance smirks at Keith

"Shutup"  
'Stop...Oh my God I can't like him, they can't know I'm gay... and him of all people...'

They class is about to finish and the teacher is handing back the quiz when he stops at Keith's desks  
"Nice job Keith I see I wont have to worry catching you up being top of the class already"

He walks over to lance  
"Looks like you got competition"

"WHAT SECOND PLACE... WHO?...."  
Lance looks over at Keith

"Your officaly my rival mullet"

"Lance cut the guy some slack"  
Sitting next to lance is this night islander boy 'I wouldn't want to mess with him' Keith thought 

The day goes on and it seems Keith has almost every class with lance, where he keeps one uping lance in some way

And then its lunch  
Keith walks over to the picnic bench to see Adam, Shiro, Matt, Pidge and that islander guy who sat next to Lance  
Pidge waved Keith over  
Keith I want you to meet my friend hunk

"Hows it going"  
Hunk stuck out his hand and Keith was hesitant and first but eventually took his hand and shook it

"...okay if you wont introduce yourself... this is Keith   
Pidge said rolling her eyes

Keith sat down at the table facing the oval when he could see in the distance 'how the fuck is he running... AGAIN'

"Does he ever stop"

Hunk just chuckles  
"That's lance for ya' he doesn't know when to quit"

Keith just stares at Lance 'i cant handle this he's so cute and in so gay but he's a pain and I just can't' lance was so lost in thought he didn't realise Hunk was talking to him

"So Keith what's your 5th period subject, mines gardening"

Keith gets up and walks away from the table without saying a word

"Did i say something"  
Hunk looks over to Shiro confused

"Don't worry about him just give him some time" Shiro reassured Hunk

Keith walked over to the oval and stood under the bleachers when he pulled out his packet and a cigarette and a lighter. He put the stick in his lips and brought up the lighter a lit it while looking up

He could see Lance through the bleachers  
'Argh God what am I doing... I'm such a wreck, he's straight he'll never see me like that', he took a long drag and looked over at Lance' i wonder what happened to his hands?" when...  
"Mr Kogan"  
"OH SHIT, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK' he quickly put out the cig and flicked it as far as he could when Mr Coran came and pick it up  
"Judging by your records I thought you would've been smarter than this..."

'Please not another lecture I dont need this right now' Keith thought

"...but.. also judging by your records I now you've had it rough... so I wont suspend you but I have to tell Mr and Mrs Takashi about this"

'Wow Pidge was right he is really nice'  
"Thanks" Keith mumbles while rubbing the back of his neck

"Now don't let me catch you again, I wont go so easy on you... now have you figured out your 5th period subject"

"Yeah... uh I want to do mechanics"

"Mechanics aye, good I'll enroll you as soon as I get back to class, now please... DONT let me catch you again"

"Yeah, thank you" Keith mumbles as he walks away

The bell goes and lunch is over 

The day continues on and Keith is still one uping Lance in everything

5th period comes around and Keith goes to the workshop where the teacher doesn't bother introducing him or anything but just tells everyone in the class to get to work straight away  
Keith thinks he's going to like this 5th period thing  
The 30 minutes is up and Keith heads home  
When Keith arrives up Mr and Mrs Takashi are both waiting for him in front of the garage arms crossed and not very happy  
Keith gets of his bike takes his helmet off and braces himself for the disappointment

"Smoking... of all things Keith we thought you new better, you know you have to be punished for this"

"I know" Keith cant look them in the eye he hates disappointing them

"We would say you're grounded but that would mean nothing to you so..." Mr Takashi hold out his hands 

"Keys... we are taking away your bike and your car for a month"

"A MONTH"

"Yes Keith a month... now come on"

Keith groans and hands him all his keys but the house keys and the mustang keys  
There's no point taking his mustang keys it's not like he can drive it

Keith storms upstairs to his room and flops onti his bed groaning 'great now I have to catch the bus or walk'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> Hi all I know this chapter was really long but I had to get so much in there (2700 words to be exact) but thanks for reading  
> Also truth time I'm actualy slightly dyslexic so I cant spell very well so If you see anything let me know and I'll fix it up  
> Although it's not like anyone's actualy going to read this so fuck...


	4. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know I update frequently on wattpad it's easier for me to write and save my work on there, so if you want frequent updates go there but I just copy my work here every now and again so it's not as consistant, anywho enjoy

Lance wakes up, stretches his hands over his head and yawns. He gets out of his and start to ready completing his usual routine, once he pulls his hoodie over his head he starts to head downstairs, he notices toys all over the floor 'great now I gatta clean that, I'll do it after breakfast. He makes himself something to eat and he sits down ready to eat, he brings the spoon up to his mouth....  
*CRASH*  
A bottle flys past him hitting the wall shattering into pieces  
"You little shit why haven't you cleaned up this mess"  
Lance immediately bolts up and faces his papa  
"I'm sorry sir, I'll do that right now"

"You fucking useless..."  
Lance's papa slaps him across his face and shoves him causing him to trip over some toys and spraining his ankle. He winces in pain

"Tch... los hombres reales no sienten dolor"

His papa turns around and heads upstairs, lance trys to get up but winces at the pain 'guess there's no run this morning' he leans of the table and pulls himself off then he limps to his room and puts on his ankle guard, it's not the first time spraining his ankle he is a cross country runner after all.

Once he was done he heads downstairs to clean and clean up his food, he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Mijo, what's with all the.... oh my goodness are you okay"

"Yeah mama I'm okay"

"Please mijo let me drop you off today you shouldn't be walking"

"No mama I know what will happen if you take the car, it's not worth the risk"

"Okay mijo.... te amo be safe"

"Te amo mama see you after school"  
Lance puts on his shoes and heads out the door when he notices Keith heading out the door and 'walking?'

Lance crosses the street to greet Keith while trying to hide his limp, he's trying really hard but he's in so much pain he's not doing a very good job at hiding it

"Mornin"

Keith has his earphones in and cant hear lance so lance taps him on the shoulder. Keith pulls out an earphone and glances at Lance while still walking

"What do you..... what happened to you"

"Oh uuhhhh... I was training a little to hard last night and sprained my ankle... why aren't you driving"

"I was caught smoking on campus and I got grounded from using all vehicles"

"You know for a guy whose top of class on his first day you must be pretty dumb to smoke and smoke on campus"

"I didn't ask you for your opinion"

"Jus' saying... soo~ what's your 5th period?"

Keith eyebrow twitches but answers the question

"Mechanics"

"Cool cool... where you from?"

"Look is there a reason your talking to me

"I dunno just bored I guess"

"Can you just leave me alone"

"I mean I could.... I guess you know the secret shortcut then?..."

"Shortcut? Oh yeah Pidge did say something about that"

"Mmmhmmmmmmm~ come on let me show you"

"Fine but no stupid question"  
Lance just chuckles and leads the way through the forest on what seems to be a bike track

"Secret shortcut? This is just a hiking trail... I could've just followed this"

"Oh really?"  
Lance starts to walk off the trail and parts 2 bushes ravealing a river

"Whow"  
Keith cant help but admire the beautiful view

"I know right... come on let's go"

"Ok..."

Lance leads Keith down the river where it splits to 2  
"Now here's where you have to be careful one river leads to a waterfall and the other leads to the ocean stay on this side and you go to a waterfall, so you gatta cross over to the other side and continue straight, do not continue to follow the river"

"Ah okay?... and how do we cross exactly"

"See most people try to cross either through the split or before the split BUT actually you gatta cross exactly where the split is"

"Ummmm?... ok how?"

Lance grins and runs to a nearby tree and starts to climb it, he grabs a rope and swings across the river while screaming like Tarzan

"Exactly like that... catch"  
Lance throws the rope over to Keith and Keith swings across the river  
When Keith lands his foot slips causing him to fall over but Lance's grabs his hand and stops him just before he hits the ground, Lance just smiles and pulls him up

"Uh... thanks" Keith looks down while rubbing the back of his neck so Lance can't see him blush

"No problem partner... now tie I'll tie the rope up here so we can get back"

Lance's ankle starts throbbing but trys to ignore it the best he can

They continue walking till they get to a fence, Lance looks over to Keith

"And here we are, I assume you can climb this fence without my help"  
Lance climb over to the other side and turn around to Keith who hasn't climbed over yet  
"What makes you think I can climb fences?" Keith eyebrow raises

"Urgh come on what edgy angsty teen can't climb a fence"

"So are you calling yourself a edgy angsty teen?"

"No I'm just cool" Lance chucks his signutare finger guns and Keith chuckles to himself   
'I guess he's not too bad... atleast he's not super emotionless I guess"  
Keith climbs over and they head to their lockers ready to start the day

"Hey pidge"

"Hey lance.... hey what happened to your ankle"

"Oh I just tripped it's no biggie"

Keith overheard this and start to question lance's injury 'he told me it was from training to hard?'

"Oh ohkay you should be more careful, anywho I gatta go I'll see you guys later"

"See ya pidge"

The day goes on as usual and at lunch lance decides to sit with everyone since he cant train, Keith sits too but he doesn't say much just listens in to the conversation zoning out every now and again.

5th period comes around and Lance asks his coach if he can go to the library and study since he cant train, the teacher nods in agreement and Lance makes his way to the library when he see's Hunk tending to a flower bed

"Hunk, buddy what's up?"

"Oh hey Lance, no training huh?"

"Yeah ankle"

"Cool cool, so what are you doing at the moment?"

"I'm heading to the library to study 

"Hey reckon you can help me out actualy"

"Sure bud what do you need?"

"Well behind the workshops there has been some blue for-get-me-nots, could you just check up on them pull out any weeds you see?"

"No probs bro, beats studying in the library"

Lance makes his way to the workshop and slips behind it when he sees a raven-hair boy in black skinny Jean's and a red hoodie with the sleeves pulled up, preventing them from getting ruined from his greasy dirty hands, back right up against the brick wall whilst sitting on a milk crate with his head turned to the sky, eyes closed and headphones in, smoking.

Lance stops to admires the boy for a little bit 'what the hell am I doing' Lance shakes his head to snap himself out of it before walking up to Keith and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh shit.... oh its you, i thought i was in trouble again"

"You really shouldn't smoke on school grounds, didn't you get caught yesterday"

"Why do you care"  
Keith throws the cig and steps on it to put it out

"HEY COME ON DON'T LITTER, YOU'LL RUIN THE FLOWERS"

"Tch... whatever"

"The only thing worse then a smoker is a litter bug mullet"

"The names not mullet.... mamas boy"  
Something inside lance snapped

"At least I'm not some rich stuck up prick whose perants buy me everything and anything I want"

"Excuse... me?"

"You heard me Mr Perfect with the most perfect perants and perfect home"

"FUCK... YOU... MAMAS BOY"

Keith storms off kicking the crate he was sitting on, he heads off but doesn't go into the workshop instead he jumps the fence and heads home

'Tch... what a drama queen' lance tends to the garden like he was asked

'I can't believe that fucking asshole' Keith storms through the forest kicking every rock and punching a few trees when he comes to the river. He sits down and bring his knees to his chest, into a ball "if anyone has the perfect life it you... asshole" Keith mumbles to himself as a few tears roll down his cheek. 

As 5th period is over Lance heads home, he gets to his street when he sees his mama, Mr and Mrs Takashi and Keith 'what's going on here?' Lance walks over to Keith's house   
"Mijo, I was just asking the Noeghbours if they could take you to school because of your injury"

"Keith is grounded at the moment however... we will allow him to take you to school BUT ONLY to go to and from school"

"Oh... Thank you Mr and Mrs Kogane"

"Oh.... uh... its Mr and Mrs Takashi actualy , we aren't Keith's birth perants"

'Wait, shit... what' lance looks over to Keith who has his arms crossed and avoiding eye contact with everyone

"Well thank you Takashi's me and my son really appreciate it"

"No no, we appreciate it Keith and lance seem like they get along, Keith's never been good at making friends"  
Keith rolls his eyes and storms upstairs to his room

'Shit... and I said all those things to him... dammit I fucked this one up'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> Hello it's me, again...  
> Let me know what you guys think.... but I dont think anyone's reading this sooo..... I've kinda given up but I've been writing this more for me so I guess I'll keep going...  
> Also that description of Keith behind the workshop was my motivation for this fic because I think it would be so hot

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note  
> I hope you guys like it so far, I've always wanted a mechanic Keith and I couldn't find any at or fics about mechanic Keith so I decided to right my own  
> Also, thanks for reading this is actually my first ever fic so let me know how I went


End file.
